Peakvixes
Peakvixes are a winged subspecies of vix. They are one of the four hidden kingdom vix subspecies. They have a different culture, religion, and ranks than the four main kingdoms, but are the most similar to the main kingdoms culturally. History Home Peakvixes live in the tallest mountains of the sky kingdom, deemed uninhabitable by skyvixes. There is a 'lowland' in the center, though, but this is still incredibly high up, but Canentem's sea usually melts in the summer after freezing in autumn, though all water has been frozen for over ten years. Religion Peakvixes believe in three gods; Noctis, Solis, and Canentem, the three deities which all peakvixes worship. However, peakvixes believe in a variety of spirits, which are not all worshipped by every peakvix, the only acception to this being Glacies, spirit of the snow and ice. Holidays The Last Day of Solis A holiday on October 31, it is believed that every day after this gets shorter and shorter, until it warms again. The Last Day of Solis is celebrated with games, and vixes can commonly be found giving eachother free food. Glacies's Call A holiday lasting five days, from December 25 to December 30, celebrating how Glacies saved peakvixes from 'spidervixes' by allowing them to live in the coldest mountains. It is celebrated by giving one gift to the vixes in one's life, or one gift to them on the final day. March 23rd/ 23rd of March A holiday on March 23, celebrating the beer spirit, Cervisiam. It is celebrated by every peakvix who is at least sixteen years old getting the opportunity to drink as much beer as they desire. Vixes who do not choose to celebrate this way usually play games. Diet Peakvixes eat anything they can find in the mountains, and this usually consists of rabbits, lemmings, voles, edible plants, and in rare occasions, deer, hawks, and eagles. They are primarily carnivorous, but can sustain themselves off of primarily herbal diets. Terminology Culture Ranks Peakvixes choose what rank a kit will become by placing them in a circle of items after they first open their eyes. The item the choose will decide what rank they will begin training for when they become five years old. If a kit under ten years old if found, they will have this ceremony take place. If they are over ten years old, they will be asked what they want to do. The current ranks are: * King/queen: They rule the kingdom, and their word is law. * Royal Consultant: They give advice to, and help the royal family. * Prince/princess: The children of the king and queen, if they are the oldest, they are the heir. The only acception to this are the naturally dead. * Menders: They heal sick or injured vixes with herbs and skill. * Friars: They are gifted with the ability to communicate with the gods and spirits. * Hunters: They are trained to hunt, but are not the only vixes allowed to hunt. * Fighters: They defend the kingdom, and can often be found guarding important places and vixes like the palace. * Peak climbers: The most recent role, they search for water, and bring it back to the kingdom. * Commoners: They Powers and Adaptations Powers To survive in the cold, peakvixes have gained the power to live perfectly in the cold. There has been no limit found to this power. They have also gained the power to freeze and unfreeze themselves into ice at will. However, while their joints are frozen, they can't move them. While sensory organs are frozen, they are rendered useless, the only acception to this being the ears. While peakvixes are frozen, they are almost immune to attacks, and if too much damage is done to them while frozen, they will unfreeze, and minor injuries will appear in the place of the ice damage. Some peakvixes have been known to be able to create small ice structures outside of their bodies, but these structures are still touching them. Adaptations Monarchs Royal succession rules Naturally dead vixes "Naturally dead" is a term used to refer to a child of the king or queen who is viewed as dead in the eyes of succession of monarchy. For peakvixes, the only way that a vix can be naturally dead is if they are an illegitimate child of a member of the royal family. Naturally dead vixes are not necessarily deceased. Typical rules Typically, the king or queen is the oldest living child of the former king and queen. However, if all known members of the royal family are deceased or naturally dead, the royal consultant will become the king or queen. List of known monarchs * Neiev * Ganr * Deln Notable Peakvixes Trivia * Peakvixes were originally going to either be called "Crystalvixes" or "Hawkvixes", but was changed to "Peakvixes" last minute. * Their ability to turn into ice is original, and is not based off of anything in particular. * At one point, peakvixes were going to live on clouds, but this was changed due to it being unrealistic. * Peakvixes have owl-like feathers on their wings which muffle the sound of their flying. Category:Species Category:Peakvixes